


A Normal Life

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [15]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: This is an AU where the only superheroes are in comics.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Works [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Kudos: 11





	A Normal Life

-Dick's P.O.V.--

I sigh as I walk into school. This is the third time that I had to move schools. Though each time I moved, it was because of my younger brothers getting expelled, and Alfred refusing to let us go to different schools. I used to be really outgoing, and happy. But after being bullied constantly for the past five years, I was now really anti-social. In fact, I became semi-mute, but nobody knows because I keep to myself and wave everyone off, or at least that's what I'm gonna do at this school, I can't get bullied if no one knows I exist. And I now I kept completely to myself, and I don't trust anyone anymore, well besides my family. Though my family doesn't know anything about the bullying, as I never got around to telling them, and I just ended up getting better at lying.

"Come on Dick" Tim calls, grabbing my hand and dragging me faster into the school. I chuckle slightly before we stop in front of the office. The office lady chuckles at our antics, and I instantly start to shut down, at another person being so close. "Hi, we're the Wayne Brothers, we're here to pick up our schedules," Tim responds with a charming smile. The office lady smiles warmly at us before handing us our schedules and a map each.

"Remember you two, no fighting," I order before walking off. "And stay out of trouble" I yell over my shoulder. The second I'm around the corner I sigh quietly, and almost fold into myself as I walk to the next class.

\--Wally's P.O.V--

It was just another ordinary day for me. I was leaning against a wall, waiting for gym to start, my best friends all around me. I frown as I watch two of the new kids walk in. The first had black hair with a white streak, with dull blue eyes, but the one next to him was absolutely stunning. He has ebony black hair and sapphire blue eyes, that you could just get lost in. I smile, _he's pretty cute,_ I think quietly with a small smile. Artemis, my best friend, elbows me in the ribs and nods to the new kid.

"He's cute" She mouths and I frown in response. Artemis wiggles her eyebrows as Megan giggles.

"Someone has a crush" Megan whispers cheekily, as Conner tightens his arm around the giggling girl.

"Leave him alone, my friends" Kaldur speaks up, sending me a small smile as coach calls us over.

"These are our two new students for this class, their names are Jason Todd" He nods at the one with a white streak in his hair. "And Richard Grayson" Coach nods at the stunningly gorgeous one. "Jason has been moved up a year because of his great athletic ability. I hope you all make them feel welcomed" Coach says, nodding to the two new kids, before grabbing some balls from behind him. "Today we are playing a simple game of dodgeball," Coach announces and picks me and Jason to be team captains. "Alright Jason, you can go first"

"Dick," Jason replied immediately.

"Excuse me?" The coach growls, as the rest of us stand in shock, _What the fuck, who the hell is stupid enough to swear at a teacher?_

"It's my preferred name" Richard states, pushing past the crowd to stand beside his brother. Coach mumbles an apology before it continues. We quickly pick our teammates before we are lined up in our teams. All my friends are on my team, and Jason mostly just picked random people, so it's kinda obvious that we'll win as we have all the sporty people. I smirk at them before sprinting up and grabbing a ball. My friends all do the same, and the other side is only left with two balls left, that Jason and Dick had scooped a ball just after me, which is surprising.

Backing up a walk over to my friends. "Aim for Jason" Kaldur whispers before we all sprint forward and hurl the ball at said kid.

"Aww, look at that they think I'm a threat" Jason teases, as he dodges the first three balls, before hitting the fourth ball with his own. Though the fifth ball is still hurtling forward, only for Dick to through his own ball at it. Leaving Jason completely free. I scowl. "What did you say, Dick?" Jason questions, causing my frown to deepen. _Say about now? They didn't even speak before._ Dick just smirks in reply, before they both pick up a ball each and turn to face us. The weird thing is, they don't go for us, instead, they each aim for someone else. Two people from our team are now out, but Jason and Dick are the only ones left on their team. They grab two more balls and take two of our people out before they turn their faces on us. I gulp slightly before nodding at my friends.

Half, of us, throw the balls at Jason whilst simultaneously the other half throw them at Dick. They still manage to dodge every ball and get Conner and Kaldur out. Two seconds later Megan and Artemis are out and then there's only me. Groaning I try to dodge the two oncoming balls with absolutely no success as I get out. The other team cheers in victory before Coach dismisses us and we all go back to our respective locker rooms. I watch amazed, as Dick and Jason laugh and chat happily to each other, neither acknowledging anyone else in the locker rooms.

\--Timeskip--

It was English, and Dick was in my class. Though something was different, very different. Unlike in P.E where he seemed happy and outgoing, he was now staring dejectedly down at his desk. A frown on his face and he hadn't said a single word, and now that I think about it, besides saying that Dick was his preferred name, he hadn't said a word to anyone but his brother. I frowned at this before quickly, writing something on a spare piece of paper.

 _Hey, have you noticed that Dick never speaks to anyone but his brother and if necessary the teachers?_ I scribble down before sneakily passing the note to Conner, who was also in my class. I keep my eyes up at the board before the same piece of paper is placed on my desk.

 _Yeah, I wonder why._ That gives me an idea.

\--Timeskip, again--

It was now lunch, I was by the big oak tree with the rest of my friends. We were the only ones outside, as everyone else prefers to eat in the cafeteria. Well, we're the only if you don't include Dick, who was leaning against another tree further away, reading a book.

"Hey guys, have you noticed that Dick barely ever talks?" I question, clapping my hands as I speak. Hums of yes's sound through my friends and we all end up staring over at the boy.

"I wonder why," Megan says softly before suddenly smiling. "Let's go introduce ourselves" Megan jumps up as she speaks, the excitement obvious in her voice. I nod my head in response before walking over to the said boy. Dick looks up as we approach, fear passes through his eyes, but it's gone just as quickly as it comes. "Hi, I'm Megan," Megan says happily, holding out her hand. Dick smiles slightly, taking her hand and quickly shaking it.

"Dick, but you already know that," He responds quietly. "You guys were on the opposite team in dodgeball." He adds quickly.

"Ooh, yeah that" I respond, whilst rubbing the back of my neck. Dick stares up at us for a few seconds, before returning to his book. "Well, I'm Wally, this is Artemis, Kaldur and Conner" I add after a few seconds of awkward silence. Dick glances up at me for a few seconds, and our eyes meet. I've got to say that he has gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, that I instantly got lost in, we stare at each other for a few seconds, before he stares back down at his book. I blink for a few seconds before glancing around at my friends.

"Do you mind if we sit here?" Artemis questions, pronouncing each word thoroughly as if she was speaking to a young child or a deaf person. Dick shrugs, not looking up and we all plop down, all in a semi-circle, facing Dick.

"So, why did you move here?" Megan questions as she kneels down.

"My brother's got expelled." He murmurs, once again not looking up from his book.

\--Timeskip to after class -- Dick's P.O.V.--

I stare out the window of our limo. _Why did Wally and the rest, sit with me at Lunch?_ I sigh before glancing over at Bruce.

"Did you make any friends today?" Bruce questions glancing over at us.

"Yeah I met a girl named Cassie today" Tim answers, causing Jason and Damian to ooh.

"Hmm, I made some friends" Jason replied, being way to vague.

"Do these people have any names?" Bruce questions and Jason shrugs in response. Bruce sighs before turning to me.

"Dick, make friends with some kids in our P.E class" Jason offered, smirking up at me. I sigh quietly but don't bother correcting him. _Their not my friends._ I think quietly as I stare out the window.

"Oh? What're their names?" He questions, as I turn to stare back out the window. Jason nudges me before nodding at Bruce, silently telling me to answer his questions.

"Why should I know?" I reply curtly, not taking my eyes off the window. I can practically hear Bruce furrow his eyebrows at me and Tim frowning at my rudeness.

"Because young man-" I tune out the lecture from Bruce after that. _Who cares, their not my friends, in fact, they're probably just trying to get on my good side before turning against me._ I don't know when it happened, probably at my last school, but at some time in the past I had lost all hope in humanity, and now I never trust anyone, my first and only thought of anything in this world is that it's against me. And sometimes it seems like my family is too. I sigh as I vaguely hear Bruce yelling at me for not listening, I think, before turning towards the front of the car.

"Hey, Alfie?" I call out, interrupting Bruce from whatever he had ended up yelling at me for.

"Yes, Master Dick?" Alfred calls back, rolling down the window that separates us from the driver.

"Can you stop the car?" I question, ignoring my brothers and father figure. I watch as Alfred frowns at me before nodding slightly, and pulling over to the curb. I grab my backpack from my feet and open the door next to me, as I was the last to get in today. Anyway, I walk out of the Limo and slam the door behind me, pretty easily as I had never put on my seatbelt, not that anybody had actually noticed or maybe that's what Bruce was yelling at me, eh guess I'll never know. I slowly start to walk off, cutting through an Alleyway to the other side, so my family doesn't see me.

\--Wally's P.O.V.--

I laugh as Connor falls over. We are currently walking home from school, we didn't manage to make Dick open up, but maybe we'll get him next time? Anyway, as Connor was getting up, I notice a figure emerge from an Alleyway, he had ebony hair, a backpack slung over one shoulder with our school uniform on, _Dick._

"Guys," I whisper and nod at the figure in front of us. The others follow my gaze we all subconsciously stop.

"We should ask him to join us" Megan squealed, before running up to him. "Hey Dick, want to join walk with us?" Megan questions, smiling happily at him. But the next thing that happens is really weird, Dick turns to face us, distrust and a hint of fear in his eyes as he shakes his head.

"No thanks" Dick murmurs, his voice barely a whisper, which isn't weird as he never spoke higher than a whisper to us. Megan frowns slightly before trying again.

"Please" She pleads and Dick sighs before abruptly turning around and walking back the way he came, which is the exact opposite way he was going. I frowned after him, the image of distrust and fear filling his eyes, haunting my mind as my feet take a step towards him.

"I'll be back" I murmur to my friends before sprinting after him. "Hey, you okay?" I question once I reach him. Dick glances at me before his eyes widen.

"Why are you following me?" He questions, and I notice his voice shake slightly, but you would only notice if you were listening closely, which I was, after all, I wanted to know why he was so distrustful. I don't know what it was but, he's just so intriguing and I can't seem to leave him alone.

"I wanna know something" I respond to his question after I finally snap out of my thoughts.

"Know what?" he questions, fear slightly lacing his voice, which just makes me more intrigued.

"Why you're so fearful and distrustful" I respond, without missing a beat. By now we had stopped walking and Dick had finally turned to face me, though his deep sapphire blue eyes were still trained on the ground. After a few seconds, Dick glances up at me, his eyes boring in mine as if he was searching my soul for something. After a second or two Dick sighs before glancing around.

"You're not going to stop till I tell you," He murmurs, and I nod in response.

"You got that right" I agree with a smirk on my lips.

"Fine, just not here" He whispers, and I beam at him. _Finally, I'm getting somewhere._ I grab Dick's hand and start dragging him towards my house. Dick stiffens at first before he relaxes slightly and starts walking next to me.

"So what's your favourite colour?" I question, trying to get him to open up some more, after all, I don't know anything about him. Dick glances at me for a few seconds before giggling softly.

"Seriously?" He says, his voice was soft but it wasn't a whisper, which made me beam even more.

"Yep, now answer the question" I reply. Dick rolls his eyes at me.

"Blue" His voice was back to a whisper.

"Well, mines red, kinda like my hair. My favourite school subject is science and that's probably the only class I'm not falling in, besides P.E." I rant slightly as we turn onto my street.

"Nerd" Dick whispers, a small smirk tugging at his totally kissable lips, not that I noticed.

"Says the one reading at lunch" I respond back teasingly, and Dick frowns for a few seconds before smiling slightly. "Well here we are" I announce nodding at the modern brick home in front of us, my house, Dick frowns slightly before motioning for me to lead the way. I walk up to the door, before dramatically unlocking the door and swinging it open, in reward I got a little chuckle from Dick. I lead him to my room before I drop my backpack on the floor and fall onto my bed. Rolling over, I sit up before patting the spot beside me. "Spill" I order once he was perched at the edge of my bed.

"Well," He murmurs, glancing slightly at me, before sighing. "Well, I guess I should start at the start" I murmur and I nodded in response. "Well, when I was eight, my parents were murdered, we were acrobats at Haley's Circus. I was sent to Juvie, because of a racist social worker" I gasp slightly before hugging him tightly. Dick tenses slightly before relaxing slightly. "I later became Bruce Wayne's ward"

My mouth drops at that. "You mean Bruce Wayne as in the billionaire, the owner of Wayne Enterprises?" I question, interrupting whatever he was going to say after that. Dick nods at me slightly before he continues.

"Anyway, when I was sent to school, the kids there started bullying me, saying I was a charity case and that I should have died with my parents" He whispers softly, breaking my heart slightly. _Who the hell do they think they are?_ I hiss silently to myself as my grip on the ebony tightens slightly. "At first it was just name-calling, but it got worse after my brother Jason actually got adopted, in a way it just proved to them that they were right after that Tim came and got adopted and then Dami came, who is Bruce's actual son. Anyway, after Jason came, it started getting physical, and the saddest part was that it was mostly Jason's friends that bullied me" He pauses slightly, and I realize that is blinking back tears. I frown slightly as I gently wipe the tears out of his eyes. He gives me a smile small before continuing. "Anyway, about a year later Jason and Dami both got expelled and Alfred, our butler, made us all change schools, their people were actually nice to me, but after a month or two, my so-called best-friends all turned against me and started bullying me, using everything I had told them against me." He finishes sadly.

"Don't worry, I'd rather die than betray you" I announce, and Dick smiles slightly at me. "Soooo, what to go get some food?"


End file.
